Tensión
by A7418529
Summary: Una pequeña explosión resonó en el cuarto, pero nadie atendió, la habitación contigua a la suya estaba vacía y su ocupante era el único con el valor suficiente para ir a averiguar que le pasaba, una amarga sonrisa se escapó de los labios de Katsuki.


Es como la tercera vez que trato de subir esta historia, verdaderamente estoy hecha una papa para esto, espero que esta vez sea la correcta.

El rubio se encontraba recostado en su habitación mirando el reloj colocado en la cabecera de su cama…

 **4:35 PM**

No tenía más clases o entrenamientos ese día, había estado preparándose mentalmente para superar su prueba para la licencia provisional; pensar que solo él y el ''estúpido mitad y mitad'' habían sido los únicos en no conseguirla hacia hervir su sangre, había estado entrenando hasta el cansancio no solo física sino también mentalmente, aún faltaban unos días para la prueba y aunque ahora se sentía más seguro, preparado y decidido esa mañana algo lo había perturbado…

 _FLASHBACK  
_ _ **9:00 AM**_

\- _Espero que estén bien - Escucho la voz de la chica rosada entre las demás voces, se sentó en el comedor, solo, aparentando que no escuchaba la plática de la mesa contigua a la suya_

\- _Kirishima está fuera de peligro, aunque dicen que parece una momia - Exclamo Kaminari con una sonrisa que reflejaba un enorme alivio._

 _El cuerpo del rubio se destenso un poco, como soltando un poco del peso que estuvo cargando desde un día anterior, fingió mayor interés en su comida mientras escuchaba atentamente la plática del grupo con el que a veces compartía._

 _\- Aparentemente todos están bien, quizá deberíamos ir a verlos…- Escucho atentamente los planes de sus compañeros sobre ir a ver a los heridos al siguiente día, cuando creía haber tenido la suficiente información se levantó con la bandeja de comida prácticamente intacta en sus manos._

 _\- ¡Bakugou!_

 _Un grito llamo su atención logrando que se detuviera a medio camino, gruño sin voltear a ver el dueño de la voz para darle entender que lo escuchando_

 _\- Estamos planeando visitar a Kirishima y los demás, puedes venir si…_

 _\- No tengo tiempo - Interrumpió de manera veloz al otro rubio de mechón negro para después seguir su camino hacía su entrenamiento matutino._

 **4:55 PM**

Cerró sus ojos tratando de descansar un poco, recién había tomado un baño luego de una sesión de entrenamiento físico, sus músculos estaban tensos y su mente distraída…

 _"aunque dicen que parece una momia''_ la voz de Ashido resonó en su mente haciéndolo gruñir, puso una almohada en su cabeza haciendo presión como tratando de calmar sus pensamientos _''Estamos planeando visitar a Kirishima''_ una pequeña explosión resonó en el cuarto, pero nadie atendió, la habitación contigua a la suya estaba vacía y su ocupante era el único con el valor suficiente para ir a averiguar que le pasaba, una amarga sonrisa se escapó de los labios de Katsuki, se levantó de la cama y comenzó a vestirse, un pantalón, una playera casual, calcetines y unos deportivos cómodos serían sus armas para salir camino a su gran desafío.

Cerro la puerta de su cuarto tras de sí e ignoro las preguntas de algunos de sus compañeros al pasar por el área común con destino a la salida del edificio, específicamente ignoro la voz de Iida el cual movía sus manos preguntándole hacia donde se dirigía, al final optó por responder con un sonoro ''NO MOLESTES'' acompañado de una pequeña explosión salida de la palma de su mano para finalmente seguir su camino.

Aún había suficiente luz, eran las 5:40 PM y el rubio esperaba en la estación por el siguiente tren, sus músculos seguían extrañamente tensos, odiaba esa estúpida sensación que no lo dejaba estar tranquilo, lanzaba miradas de pocos amigos a las personas que pasaban mientras este trataba de normalizar su respiración.

El tren que esperaba llego con dirección al hospital universitario donde se suponía estaban todos los involucrados en aquel rescate del que se había enterado hace apenas poco tiempo, la extraña tensión y molestia en el comenzó con ese hecho, la chica rana, el imbécil de Deku, la chica esa que siempre lo acompañaba y Kirishima habían estado involucrados en una misión de muy alto riesgo, las noticias solo podían hablar sobre eso, parecía que el asunto lo atormentaba y justo antes de algo tan importante para el como lo era la segunda oportunidad para tener su licencia provisional.

 _''VEN''_ su mente recordó al pelirrojo en Kamino, su rescate aún lo atormentaba en ocasiones y no porque hubiera sido traumático, pero era un trago amargo para el por todo lo que había significado, aquella experiencia había sido como un golpe directo al estómago, pero cuando pensaba en ello, también recordaba al pelirrojo extendiendo su mano hacía el, luchando por salvarlo _''VEN''_ su mente repetía recordando la voz de Eijirou Kirishima, su amigo, su igual, su compañero, miro por la ventana del tren mientras apretaba la mano con la que su amigo de "pelos de mierda'' había logrado sacarlo del campo de batalla.

 **6:30 PM**

El cielo comenzaba poco a poco a tomar un color anaranjado, el rubio cenizo gruño en la entrada del hospital, se acercó a la recepcionista, una joven que lo miraba con una sonrisa - ¿Puedo ayudarte en algo? – pregunto mientras observaba a Katsuki el cual ni siquiera se dignaba a mirar a la chica a la cara.

\- Kirishima Eijirou – fue lo primero que dijo aparentando no poner mucho interés en el asunto - ¿Cuál es su habitación?

La encargada reviso sus registros – Lo siento mucho, muchacho, no tengo autorizado pasar a nadie que no esté en la descripción de esta lista- explico mientras miraba como la cara del rubio se transformaba de una expresión normal de aburrimiento a una mueca de rabia instantánea.

\- ¿QUIERES MORIR ACASO? – Unas pequeñas explosiones comenzaban a sonar mientras la encargada solo atinaba a tratar de explicarle – ME IMPORTA UN CARAJO TU LISTA, DEJAME VER AL PELOS DE MIERDA AHORA MIS…

\- Kacchan… -

La familiar voz interrumpió los gritos desmedidos del chico explosivo, ahí estaba Midoriya, mirándolo de manera confundida, el rubio le dirigió una fiera mirada al verlo prácticamente intacto, seguro había sido un inútil como siempre.

\- El viene conmigo - Añadió el peliverde disculpándose con la cabeza repetidas veces hacía la encargada, esta misma bajo la mirada y tomo una pluma anotando _''Rubio malhumorado''_ en la dichosa lista, le hizo una pequeña señal a Katsuki permitiéndole pasar esto acompañado de la información sobre el piso y numero de habitación donde se encontraba el pelirrojo.

\- Ni creas que pienso agradecerte idiota –

Ambos estudiantes habían tomado un elevador – Además ¿Qué carajo haces aquí si pareces estar intacto? Por una puta vez deja de estorbar y – El sonido de las puertas del elevador abriéndose interrumpieron a Katsuki.

\- En este piso esta Kirishima, suerte Kacchan - Midoriya se despidió con una sonrisa nerviosa mientras las puertas se cerraban, el peliverde se dirigía a otro piso, aquel en el que se encontraba la pequeña niña en cuarentena, el rubio reprimió sus ganas de gritar alguna maldición mientras el protegido de All Might desaparecía entre las puertas cerrándose.

Gruño como por enésima vez en el día.

 **6:57 PM**

Un ruido llamo la atención de Eijirou, esas no eran ya horas de visita y había sido trasladado a un cuarto individual el día anterior, seguramente sería una enfermera vigilando que estuviera reposando como le habían dicho, sus ojos se abrieron de par en par al ver al rubio explosivo en el marco de la puerta.

\- ¡Bakugou! –

La enorme sonrisa en el rostro del pelirrojo tranquilizo al aludido y de repente casi toda la tensión de sus músculos desapareció, todo ese peso que venía cargando desde el día anterior había sido removido de golpe solo con los dientes puntiagudos de ese sonriente chico.

\- Te miras ridículo pelos de mierda –

\- Y no me viste ayer cuando estaba casi vendado de pies a cabeza

Ambos jóvenes sonrieron mientras cruzaban sus miradas las que parecían explicar todo sin palabras, la mirada de Bakugou preguntando si estaba bien y la mirada de Eijirou afirmándole que lo estaría.

\- Me convertiré en un héroe, Bakugou, un héroe que protegerá a las personas - Dijo Kirishima en voz baja, casi en un susurro, interrumpiendo el silencio que se había formado, la mirada de Red Riot se había alejado de la de Katsuki y ahora estaba puesta en la ventana logrando divisar como el sol se ocultaba poco a poco, el explosivo camino hacía esta y se recargo con las manos en los bolsillos y una sonrisa de autosuficiencia, un suspiro salió de los labios del rubio cenizo.

\- Ya eres un héroe, idiota – Puntualizo mientras su amigo volteaba a mirarlo con los ojos totalmente abiertos, unos segundos de silencio acompañaron a la frase de Katsuki, una frase que tal vez para algunos no significaba la gran cosa más que un cumplido entre amigos, pero para Kirishima significaba un mundo entero, el reconocimiento de una de las personas que más admiraba, de su mejor amigo, de la persona que más quería.

\- Pero no te quedes muy cómodo, pronto obtendré mi licencia y tendrás que cuidarte la espalda- Dijo con aire de autosuficiencia mientras lo miraba desde un costado de la cama.

\- Vamos bro, yo cuidare la tuya, mientras tu proteges la mía - La sonrisa en los labios de Eijirou hicieron que la poca tensión que le quedaba a Katsuki se esfumará junto a su nerviosismo por hablar tanta ''estupidez'' como él lo catalogaba.

 **7:42 PM**

Habían pasado un rato hablando de nada y de todo, la noche había llegado y con eso la hora de Bakugou de regresar a la academia para escuchar a Iida y algún sermón idiota.

\- Debo irme.

\- Bakugou, graci…

\- **¡NO ME AGRADEZCAS, IDIOTA!** – Interrumpió con un grito

\- Esto no significa nada – siguió con la voz alzada – Solo quería ver que no estuvieras muerto, con lo idiota que eres es lo mínimo que esperaba.

Kirishima arrojo una sonora carcajada para luego levantar su mano, exactamente la misma mano con la que había rescatado a Bakugou en Kamino, la mantuvo en el aire esperando el apretón de su ''mejor amigo'', un apretón que nunca llego, pues Katsuki se acercó y colocó sus manos en la espalda del pelirrojo rodeándolo en un protector abrazo, Kirishima pudo sentir como sus heridas dejaban de doler y como su espíritu se reponía al instante sintiendo el calor de Bakugou rodeándolo, subió sus manos regresando el abrazo que se prolongó por unos minutos, con ambos chicos sin decir nada y con sus respiraciones siendo lo único que sonaba en la habitación de aquel hospital, se separaron lentamente como temiendo perderse, porque ahora Bakugou entendía lo que Kirishima había pasado con su secuestro en Kamino.

\- Cuando vuelvas a la academia – El rubio cenizo comenzó a hablar sin voltear a ver al pelirrojo – Estaré en la sala común esperando tu regreso –

Se imaginó la esplendida sonrisa del pelirrojo y salió de la habitación sin mirar atrás, emprendió su camino a la UA y en el mismo trayecto sonrió recordando todo su día, pero sobre todo recordando que Kirishima estaba bien.


End file.
